The subject of the present invention is a connector for a printed circuit board.
The invention applies for example to a coaxial connector produced according to the FAKRA (Standards Commission for the Automotive Industry) standardization scheme.
In the context of the invention, a “coaxial connector according to the FAKRA standardization scheme” denotes a coaxial connector comprising a body, the mechanical dimensions of which in an axial cross section of said body, cooperating with the body of a complementary connector in order to establish a mechanical connection between the two bodies, are defined in the DIN 72594-1 standard. Such connectors are generally used in the automotive field for data transmission cables.
The invention may also apply to connectors for high rate transmission circuits (LVDS).
FIGS. 1 and 2 show an example of a connector denoted overall by 1 and generally used for fastening to a printed circuit board. This connector is an elbow connector and comprises a metal body 2 produced by machining or casting, said body 2 being connected to a plastic casing 3 defining a mechanical and electrical connection interface. It is desirable for the body 2 of the connector 1 to have a small thickness so as to produce a satisfactory connection interface. However, given that with a connector according to FIGS. 1 and 2 the tensile forces on the casing 3 occurring during use are directly transmitted to the body 2, the latter must be sufficiently resistant thereto.
In the example shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the connector 1 also includes a metal cap 4 closing off one end of the body 2 and making it possible to provide high-frequency shielding when the connector 1 is fastened to the printed circuit.
Because of the way the body 2 is produced by machining or casting, such a connector is relatively expensive.